I love you she doesn't
by kohaipls
Summary: Sock loves Johnathan but Johnathan loves Jojo. Sock has a deadly secret. Does Johnathan fall in love with him or will it be too late. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

My name is Sock. I know I know. Who names their kid Sock?! My parents apparently. I'm a high school student and I'm in love with my best friend Johnathan. He doesn't know it though. I could never tell him. He likes our friend Jojo. I don't know what he sees in her though, she's kind of a bitch. I wish he would look at me the way he looks at her. My days always start out the same. My mom yells for me to get up. I get up, go to the bathroom, wash up, brush my teeth, pick put clothes, put them on, brush my hair, and then put on the chain Johnathan got for me 2 years ago. Breakfast is usually skipped and I head to school. Sometimes Johnathan comes to pick me up but I usually walk. When I get to school I sit in the back of all my classes and try not to be noticed. I slept through most of school, barely making it to my last hour. As I got changed for gym I look around for Johnathan. Is he not here today?! I hope he is. I sent him a text before going out and joining my class. After school I walk home alone. I check my phone for a reply from John but there wasn't one. I frown and go to my room ignoring my mom. I get on my computer and do some of my homework before dinner. After dinner my family watches a movie and then goes upstairs to finish anything they didn't before dinner. After we finish whatever it was we had to do we go to bed. As I go up my stairs I get a phone call from Johnathan. "Heyyyyy how are you? Why weren't you at school? Are you sick? Do you feel better?" I ask one after another. "Woah there," he laughs "I'm fine. I had a doctor's appointment during 8th hour that's all. Was Jojo there? Did she ask about me?" I sigh quietly. Of course he wants to know about her. I dont wanna disappoint him though so I lie to him. "Yea she asked where you were. I told her I didn't know and that you might be sick. She said she hopes you feel better." He was probably smiling right now, glad that the girl he likes was worried about him. "Anyway I gotta go do homework I'll see you tomorrow," I feel a little bad for lying to him but I cant keep talking to him about her. "Okay then bye," he says before hanging up. I sigh quietly and finish going up stairs. Seriously, what does he see in her? She has a different man each week. I groan as I hear my parents fighting. They act like a perfect couple in front of people but they argue constantly when they think nobody can hear them. I work on my homework for a while before getting ready for bed. I quietly go to the bathroom to change and then go back to my room, putting my headphones in and falling asleep.

Heyyyyyy. Imma upload the next chapter sometime this week. Tell me what you guys think pls. Sorry bout the short chapter


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up the next day to silence. Why hasn't my mom yelled for me to get up yet? I look at the time and my eyes widen. Its 12 in the afternoon! I've missed most of school what am I going to do now? I get up and go to my parents room. They're not in there, maybe they're downstairs? I go to the kitchen and look around. "Mom? Dad?" I call out. Where could they be? I grab the house phone and call my dad's cell. On the second ring he picked up. "Hello?" Thank god he answered. "Hey dad. Why didnt mom or you wake me up?" There was a pause before he answered. "Your mom left. I dont know when she's coming back. I'm sorry." I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "It's okay. I um I'm gonna just stay home since I already missed so much school." "Okay. I gotta get back to work. We'll talk more when I get home okay." He doesn't give me a chance to reply and hangs up.

I go back to my room and lay on my bed, looking at the ceiling. My phone goes off and I look at it. Its Johnathan. I dont answer him, instead turning over and going back to sleep. When I wake up its 6 pm and my dad is downstairs with someone. I listen carefully and shake my head. Not even 10 hours since mom left and he's with another woman. I check my phone. 3 missed calls and 5 text messages. I check the one from my mom first. 'I know this is sudden but I hope you can forgive me. Your dad and I have had problems for years now. No matter what happens I want you to know that I love you.' I text her a simple 'I love you too' before looking at the ones Johnathan sent. He seemed pretty worried. I sent him a message saying I was fine. I go downstairs and grab an apple, washing it and then returning to my room.

I turn my tv on, turning to channel 50 to watch the new Steven Universe episode. I had nothing else to do since I didn't go to school. I browse the internet on my laptop as well. I watched some Dan and Phil to help pass the time. When 10 finally rolls around i turn my computer and tv off. I stand up and stretch, making my way to the bathroom to get ready for bed. As I brush my teeth I reflex on what happened today, in those few hours I was awake. I hope my mom doesn't stay away too long. After I go back to my room I decide to pick up. I start with my laundry, putting it all in one pile to take down tomorrow. Then I put away my clean clothes and clear off my desk. Having nothing else to do I get in bed and go to sleep.

Chapter 2 wooooooo lol enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

Johnathan's POV

Sock wasn't at school yesterday and didn't answer his phone till almost 10 pm. I had something big to tell him and I don't think I could hold it in any longer. I had finally asked Jojo out yesterday and she agreed! I wanted him to be the first person I told. I woke up late and by the time I made it to school the first hour was over. Guess I won't see him till lunch then, if he's here. I sigh at the thought and go to my second hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When lunch rolled around I practically run to the cafeteria. Disappointment rushed through my body when I didn't see him. I sat down with Jojo and the rest of my friends but found it nearly impossible to pay attention to their conversation. Jojo poked me and I looked over at her.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" was all I said before getting up to throw my food away. I didn't mean to be rude but I was starting to worry. Was Sock okay? He's never missed 2 days in a row. My day wasn't interesting if Sock wasn't here. I hope he's here by tomorrow. School seemed to drag on. As I entered the locker room to change I noticed a familiar face. It was Sock. He was here. In gym class. Not gone. But then why wasn't he at lunch? He started walking away I quickly called out to him. "Sock!" He doesn't turn around and I frown. After changing I go into the gym and look for Sock. He was all the way across the room talking to Jojo. What where they talking about? I walk over but when I got there Sock was already gone. "What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing," she says staring after him, "he's just not that excited about our relationship." She then turned and walked off.

Sock's POV

When I got to school basically everyone was talking about Johnathan and Jojo's new relationship. I wanted to ask Johnathan about it but when he didnt show up for first hour I realized I didn't really want to hear him say it. I sat on the roof for lunch but knew I couldn't skip gym. I heard him call me but ignored him and continued to walk. Once I was in the gym Jojo grabbed my arm and pulled me across to a secluded corner. I glare at her as she starts to speak.

"Why are you acting like this?" she asked. I scoffed and shook my head. She sighed and put her hand on my arm. I shrug it off and turned to walk away. "I'll break his heart if you don't stop acting like this!" She was angry now. I turned around and got close to her.

"If you do that I swear I'll hurt you," I hiss. She smirks and leans closer.

"How about I tell dear Johnathan about your secret hmm?" I stare at her. "You know you really shouldn't keep things from your friends. Especially when you're dying because of it." How does she know? Who told her? That doesn't matter, right now I need to make sure she keeps it a secret from Johnathan.

"Don't you dare tell him about that! I'll tell him on my own time!" As Johnathan neared I walked off. Running was not my thing and I really didn't want to run the mile. A couple minutes in and Johnathan and I were at the back. I was in front of him and tried really hard not to go back there and tell him everything. My vision started getting blurry and I could feel myself falling. The last thing I heard before passing out was someone shouting my name.

Jonathan's POV

We had to run the mile today. I wasn't excited at all and ran slow. Sock and I usually ran together but today he ran ahead of me. Everyone else was ahead of us so it was fairly quiet. I noticed Sock kind of wavering and I ran a little faster trying to get to him. But before I could make it he was falling. "SOCK!" I shout reaching out to grab him. I managed to catch him before he could hit the ground and I sighed with relief. I picked him up and ran back towards the teacher.

"What happened?!" Mutayoba asked. I quickly explained as he called 911. When the ambulance got there I asked to go with but they wouldn't let me. After school, which was really only a couple minutes later, I was on my way to the hospital. I got there the same time Sock's parents did and we went up together. His mom went straight into the room while his dad stayed and talked to the doctor. I hesitated outside the door but when his mom waved me in I walked in. Sock wasn't up but I knew he probably wouldn't.

"Thank you," his mother said softly. "If you hadn't been there I'm sure he would have been worse off."

"I'm sorry for not being right there," I apologize. I felt bad for letting him even get that close to the ground. She shook her head and smiled.

"You did what you could. I'm just glad he didn't hit the ground." There were tears in her eyes now and I didn't know what to do. Do I hug her or is that weird? As I was thinking about it Sock started moving. We both lean close as his eyes open. He blinks a couple times to get used to the light. Sock's mom left to go get his dad and the silence was uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" I ask quietly, breaking the silence. He looks at his lap.

"Actually, Johnathan, I have something to tell you," he starts off. I scoot closer to Sock and wait for him to continue. He looks me in the eye as he continues. "I have cancer and the doctors don't know how much longer I have to live." I open my mouth to say something but Sock shakes his head. "I'm not finished. I've also had a huge crush on you and I avoided you today because I couldn't handle the fact that you're dating Jojo. I'm sorry for being such a bad friend and wanting more then I can have." Sock had tears running down his face.

"Sock…how long?" I asked quietly.

"How long what?"

"How long have you had cancer? Why didn't you tell me before? I thought we were friends," I couldn't look him in the eye, "If you liked me you should have said something. I'm dating Jojo because I gave up on you." I felt him grab my hand and I looked up.

"I'm sorry," he looked me in the eye. I leaned in hesitantly, judging Socks reaction.

Sock's POV

I was freaking out inside. Was he leaning in?! Does he want to kiss me? I hope so that would be great. I close my eyes as his lips touch mine. I couldn't believe this was actually happening right now. I pressed back lightly not wanting the heart machine thingy to go off alerting the nurses. There was a knock on the door and we both quickly broke apart.

"Come on in!" I call out. My doctor walked in followed by my mom and dad.

"Sock! It's great to see you up," he says with a twinkle in his eye as he looks at me and Johnathan. I blush and look at my lap. "You're not looking too great and I think it would be best to keep you here for a couple days. Is that okay?" I nod, disappointed that I won't be able to go right away. My parents ran home for a while to grab things and the doctor went to see another patient. Johnathan had to go soon but as he got up to leave I grabbed his hand.

"Wait before you go could you…maybe…give me another kiss" I mumbled. He smiled and leaned down giving me another kiss. Before he could pull away I put my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. One hand went next to me as the other went behind my head pulling me in deeper. When we finally broke a part we were both panting. I smiled and waved as he walked out the door. Things were finally going my way.

Sorry for the long wait hehe I got distracted with things in my life. The next chapter will most likely be the last buttttt maybe not X3 Panic! At the Disco helped me finish this finally lol. Enjoy the update


	4. Chapter 4

Sock's POV

I was bored….again. Being kept at the hospital sucked, but the doctor won't let me go. I have begged him for days to let me go home but his answer stays the same. I know exactly why he won't let me go. I was dying and he knew that I knew. I just wanted my last days on earth to be at my house but the doctor won't budge. The only good thing is Johnathan coming to see me everyday after school. Right now he was helping me with my homework and joking around. I needed to tell him but I don't know how. Do I just come out and say it? Do I ease it into the conversation? UG WHY IS THIS SO HARD? He got up to leave and when he leaned down to kiss me I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him there, not caring that the machine would go off and the nurses would come running in. For now it was just me and him and that's all that mattered. When I let him go Johnathan was surprised. "Is everything okay?" I looked at my lap and fought the tears.

"I'm….I'm not getting better….I'm actually getting worse," I give a tiny, bitter laugh, " and I only have a couple weeks left to live." I couldn't look at him as I waited for his reaction. Slowly his hand grabbed mine and he sat back down.

"Sock…I'm…..how long have you known?" His voice was soft and broken. The tears slowly fell as I answered.

"About a week. I'm sorry for not telling you right away I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Isn't there anything the doctor can do? Any other treatments?" He sounded so broken and I wanted to tell him that it would be fine but I didn't want to lie to him. I shook my head, the tears falling faster. As his arms wrap around me I stop trying to hold my cries in. After awhile my sobs quiet down and we sit in silence.

"Will you…stay with me tonight?" I was scared that if he left right now, he would never come back. I held my breath and hoped he would. I almost cheered when he moved me over slightly and laid down. I turned over so that we were facing each other. Johnathan had his eyes closed and looked like an angel. I lift a hand and softly put it around him, pulling myself closer to him. I pushed my head into his chest and took a deep breath, taking in his scent. I felt his arms tighten around me and I knew that I was safe. "I love you," I mumble.

"I love you too," he replied before lifting my head to kiss me. I melt into the kiss, moving slightly so that he was under me. I pulled away and looked into his eyes. I knew that what I was going to say would break his heart but I needed to say it.

Jonathan's POV

"I don't think I'm going to survive through tonight," his voice is quiet but I heard his words loud and clear. I felt my heart shatter at his words and I don't know what to say or think. Sock, my Sock, might not make it through tonight. I wanted to cry but held strong for him. As he settled back into my chest I kissed his forehead and we fell asleep cuddling. I woke up to nurses shaking me and an annoying sound in my ear. I knew before I was fully awake that Sock was gone. I could feel the tears welling up and I looked at the floor. His mom came rushing in a few minutes later followed by his dad. I felt out of place but when I went to leave his mom called me over. She pulled me into a hug

"You don't half to keep the tears in anymore. You can let them out," she whispered and that's what I did. I cried and cried, not able to keep the tears in anymore. I had just lost the one person who really meant anything to me, but I was glad I was with him in his final moments.

Epilogue

"Hey! It's been so long."

"It's been what 10 years now?"

"Crazy right?!"

"Do you ever think about him?"

"All the time….. I heard about the adoption. Hows the little guy?"

"He's doing great! I actually need to go pick him up from the babysitters but I wanted to stop by before that."

"Yea well I gotta go. I've got a meatloaf in the oven. Come over anytime sweetheart."

"I will don't worry." We parted on a hug and I watched as Sock's mom walked away. After saying a prayer at Sock's grave I went to go pick up Little Blake. He had already fallen asleep by the time I got there. I paid the babysitter and carefully buckled him into his seat and buckled him in. I drove slowly as to not wake him. I'm sure Sock would have loved him if he was here with us. I smiled and hummed a little tune. After putting Blake into his bed I kissed his forehead and went to my own bed. "I love you Sock forever and always," I whispered as I fell asleep.

And I'm done X3 tell me how it was guys. My grandma actually gave me the idea to have Sock die in Johnathans arms so you guys can thank her lol. Byeee


End file.
